101 formas de matar duendes
by Rafael Da Silva
Summary: Aunque crean que ser un goblin slayer es difícil, la verdad es que es solo una cuestión de práctica y determinación. Es por eso que con algo de imaginación, recursos y voluntad, cualquiera puede ser un goblin slayer, siguiendo los consejos de esta guía. Alerta al lector, esto no es una historia seria.
1. MÁTALOS CON FUEGOOOO

_Como escritor de fanfiction que se respeta que soy, hay oportunidades que no puedo dejar pasar a la ligera. Es por eso que decidí iniciar un proyecto ambicioso a la vez que insano (otra vez), pero centrado en la comedia medio-lógica._

 _Advierto antes de que se asusten. Esto no va a tener realmente 101 formas de matar duendes, sin embargo el número de capítulos estará limitado a mi propia imaginación, as_ _í_ _que si tienen una idea o sugerencia, son libres de comentarla._

 _Y por lo pronto, un disclaimer: Goblin Slayer no me pertenece en ninguna versión, solo este fanfiction me pertenece._

* * *

Los duendes son criaturas feas y pequeñas, por lo que probablemente pienses que basta con algo pequeño para acabar con uno, pero en ciertas circunstancias suele ser preferible esforzarse un poco más con tal de obtener un mejor resultado. Y para que me entiendan fácilmente, usare un término que ejemplifica perfectamente el método del que hablaremos hoy.

-¡MÁTALOS CON FUEGOOOO!-

Si hay algo que probablemente ayudó a los seres humanos a evolucionar como especie por sobre otras criaturas, es probablemente el hecho de que nosotros somos capaces de ver el fuego no sólo como algo luminoso y caliente que consume cosas, sino que también lo hemos visto como una fuente de energía, o mas específicamente, como una herramienta, así que no hace falta ser tímidos y pensar que quizás no sea necesario usar fuego, y menos cuando tienes lo necesario.

Para empezar, ve con tu alquimista de confianza y pídele que te venda algo de gasolina. Es importante que sea de confianza, pues algunos te venden gasolina que ha pasado por dos destilaciones al precio que tendría si hubiera pasado por tres. El método con la que la rocíes puede variar, pero recomiendo el echarla sobre piezas de tela y lanzarlas al enemigo. Una opción algo útil cuando te persiguen cuesta arriba es echarla sobre un cadáver y hacer que éste ruede por la pendiente, golpeando y manchando de gasolina a los duendes que estén en el camino. Lanza una antorcha o produce una chispa que encienda la gasolina sobre los duendes, y disfruta del espectáculo.

Para abaratar costes, es posible también usar paja, alcohol o aceite, pero estos no queman tanto o son más difíciles de usar.

 **Puntos positivos** : dependiendo del escenario y como siempre, de la situación, hacer arder duendes puede facilitar enormemente la lucha contra grandes grupos, ya que ellos le temen al fuego, incluso el que sale de sus compañeros, así que es ideal para separar grupos. Aunque claro esta, un duende en llamas es hasta tres veces más peligroso que un duende normal, así que ten cuidado si se acercan en lugar de alejarse.

También puede ser conveniente en sitios oscuros, pues si tienes buena vista deberías ser capaz de usar al duende en llamas como antorcha viviente para ver a su alrededor, contar el número de duendes que hay que enfrentar y armar alguna estrategia conveniente para cuando debas enfrentar al resto.

 **Puntos negativos** : Aunque sea útil para asesinar duendes, podría terminar siendo peligroso. Si puedes generar fuego fácilmente, entonces fácilmente podrías terminar ardiendo tu mismo o tu misma si no tienes cuidado.

Otro punto negativo es el coste. A pesar de ser una no tan mala manera de acabar con duendes, incluso la gasolina mas barata suele valer más por litro que la recompensa por los duendes que mueran quemados, y suele ser necesario una cantidad considerable para iniciar un fuego decente. Aun así, con práctica, habilidad y algunas ramas y vegetación seca estratégicamente colocadas debería ser posible usar el fuego apropiadamente.

Sea cual sea tu decisión, recomiendo tener cuidado o sufrirás quemaduras.

NOTA: Sin importar que tan hambriento estés, no es conveniente pensar en los goblin asados como una fuente de alimento.

* * *

 _Bueno, me gustaría remarcar algo. De goblin slayer hasta ahora solo he visto el primer capítulo. Ni he leído el manga ni las novelas, y los spoilers todavía no me han llegado lo suficiente como para decir que sé de qué se tratará la serie aparte del oficio del protagonista. Aqui no habrán ni nombres ni personajes, ni será realmente una historia, sino un recuento de formas de matar duendes que aparezcan en la serie o se me ocurran de la nada._

 _Y una pregunta para quien lea esto; la traducción al español de "goblin" es "duende", y no creo que vaya a mencionar el término "goblin slayer", así que no meteré un nombre poco épico como "asesino de duendes", pero si les parece mejor, puedo evitar usar la traducción y dejar la palabra goblin si se les hace mas cómodo. Igual, es sólo un cambio estético, el resto de cosas se mantendrá como a mi me parezca._

 _Sin nada más que decir por ahora, me despido para verlos con el próximo capitulo de este fanfic que ni siquiera sé cuándo sacaré, pero probablemente sea pronto._


	2. Donde hubo fuego, hay humo

_Para empezar, me alegro de que este fanfic este tomando fuerza. Mas de 100 vistas en dos semanas no es algo que hubiera esperado de un fanfiction en español en una sección que aun no llega a los diez fanfics, pero me alegro de haberlo hecho. Mas aun porque otra vez puedo decir que hice el primer fanfic en español de algún anime en esta web (el primero fue en la sección de Konosuba, lo recomiendo leer si han visto el anime y quieren reírse un rato)._

 _Pero fuera de los logros, hay que ser humilde. Porque al igual que el goblin Slayer, uno aprende mas con la experiencia que con alguna clase de talento. Y esto se puede ver en este capítulo, que realmente me sentí inspirado para hacerlo._

 _Los dejaré leerlo y dejar sus comentarios sobre lo que les parece._

* * *

A pesar de cuanto odie admitirlo, los duendes son criaturas vivas que respiran como nosotros los humanos. Pero precisamente por eso, es que no es difícil entender el hecho de "no dejar respirar" al enemigo es más que solo una frase que suena bien. Es literalmente la idea detrás de las siguientes estrategias.

El humo es imposible de combatir. Es demasiado grande como para apartarlo, se extiende muy rápido como para contenerlo, y no es algo tangible, por lo que resulta estúpido atacarlo. Existen medios para soportarlo y huir de él, pero por ese mismo peligro es que recomiendo su uso a distancia.

Básicamente, el humo es una acumulación de los desechos restantes de una combustión, que son elevados y mezclados en el aire debido a las corrientes ascendentes calientes del fuego que lo produce. Similar a un gas, el humo se expandirá a una velocidad que dependerá de la circulación del aire, pero a diferencia de un gas, el humo contiene partículas que se adhieren a las superficies que tocan. El ejemplo más fácil para entender esto es que inhales humo y sientas como tus vías respiratorias se obstruyen. Si la imagen mental no es suficiente, coloquen un trozo de vidrio o metal sobre una vela y al cabo de cinco segundos observen la zona expuesta. Verán una mancha que una vez que se enfríe será fácil de quitar, dado que el objeto no que quemó, sino que partículas producidas por el fuego terminaron fijas en la superficie del mismo.

Con la definición del humo dicha, mencionare sus principales usos:

1- Obstruir vías respiratorias; como ya se dijo, el humo contiene partículas que se pegan a las vías respiratorias. Esto tiene tanto la función de sofocar, como la de obstruir el sentido del olfato de los duendes, los que por cierto, tienen un mejor olfato que los seres humanos. Información relacionada a esto ultimo se agregará en "tipos de humo".

2- Afectar la visión; aunque la nariz sea un conducto para llegar a ciertos órganos vitales en lo que toma un respiro (literalmente), los ojos ya son estructuras importantes con una superficie suave y húmeda, ideal para recibir partículas que el humo lleve consigo. Incluso sin llegar al contacto directo, el humo puede también disminuir la visibilidad. También es posible usar ciertas mezclas para producir humos lacrimógenos. Información relacionada a esto se agregará en "tipos de humo"

3- Espantar y confundir enemigos; por los efectos anteriormente dichos, y la naturaleza del humo en si mismo, la primera idea que uno tiene al enfrentar grandes cantidades de humo es la de huir, y con la mezcla de sustancias, no es imposible hacer que incluso una mazmorra estratégica llena de duendes se convierta en un laberinto mortal y caótico para los mismos si sabes en donde usar el humo.

4- Indicador; se requiere algo de estrategia y planificación, además de habilidad, pero es posible usar el humo como guía en lugares abiertos, así como también usarlo como un método de predecir la ubicación de habitaciones y pasillos al fijarse en el movimiento del humo mientras se expande. Si tienes buen olfato, crear un fuego que produzca humo constante en un lugar puede servir como guía para saber que tan lejos o que tan cerca estas de ese fuego en base al olor.

 **Tipos de humo:**

Humo negro; producido por la quema de materiales basados en carbono, lo cual agrupa prácticamente todo lo que tiene un origen biológico. Hay algunas excepciones, y partes sumamente difíciles de quemar, pero se incluye la madera, el carbón, el papel, la carne (aunque esta toma tiempo) y otros. Este humo es tan denso como fuerte sea el fuego, y produce toda clase de malestares al ser respirado o si entra en contacto con los ojos.

Humo grisáceo; mezcla entre humo negro y blanco, siendo el blanco simple vapor de agua. Este humo se produce al quemar materiales basados en carbono y de origen biológico pero que aun posean agua en su estructura, como la vegetación o las ramas cuando aún están frescas. Este humo no es tan peligroso, pero su función de nublar la vista es igual de efectivo. Debido a que se puede usar vegetación fresca en lugar de solo seca, es un humo que no requiere de muchas condiciones.

Humo verde; humo especial, que se produce debido a la liberación de cloro. Es conveniente pedirlo por encargo y usarlo de manera responsable, pues puede ser muy costoso dependiendo de que tan puro lo obtengas. Este tipo de humo tiene especial efecto en ser lacrimógeno y confundir el olfato, pero sin reducir mucho la visibilidad, por lo que los duendes no se darán cuenta de que es algo peligroso hasta que sientan en carne propia sus efectos. Sin embargo, el cloro tiene un olor muy fuerte, por lo que hay que llevarlo con sumo cuidado y sin tener manchas, pues su olor se siente a distancia. También produce áreas de decoloración en la ropa, así que es más razón para tener cuidado.

Existen más tipos de humo, pero si eres capaz de manejar las proporciones y materiales necesarios para los mismos, entonces muy bien podrías dejar el trabajo de matar duendes y ser alquimista. Retomaremos el tema y lo extenderemos cuando se llegue a la sección de "artículos complejos" de la guía.

Dado que el humo puede hacer daño, pero requiere de un prolongado tiempo de exposición para matar, se debe actuar basándose en que probablemente parte de los duendes logren escapar del peligro. Cuando eso pase, debes estar preparado para demostrarles que el peligro recién empieza.

 **Opciones a la hora de emplear el humo como distracción:**

Ataques a distancia; suele ser lo mas conveniente si estas en una buena posición y tienes buena vista. Con un arco, lanzas, cuchillos o magia, ataca sin piedad, pero con precisión a todo lo que no mida más de un metro. El tipo de magia o proyectiles usados están a criterio de quien lo haga, pero recomiendo algo que no produzca mucha luz o ruido, pues podría alertar a los próximos duendes, quienes saldrían teniendo cuidado de lo que venga.

Bloqueos; para aprovechar el humo al máximo, es conveniente bloquear las entradas y salidas lo mas que sea posible, de forma que el fuego y el humo hagan el trabajo pesado. En caso de que haya salidas difíciles de bloquear, o que rompan una barricada, tener a un mago o sacerdote capaz de usar magia de barreras puede salvarte de muchos problemas, pues pedirle que use una barrera en el lugar correcto hará que mas de un duende solo pueda ver el mundo exterior sin poder acercarse mientras aquello de lo que trataba de huir viene por él. En caso de que un duende logre cruzar antes de colocar la barrera, matarlo será una prioridad, pudiendo usar la estrategia anterior.

Pozos; dejar caer duendes por pozos hechos previamente suena útil, pero salvo que coloques estacas o animales peligrosos dentro de los mismos no es bueno pensar que los pozos serán suficiente. Lo más probable es que de hecho tengas que acercarte a estos para terminarlos con tu arma mata duendes preferida. No solo eso, la probabilidad de que los duendes pasen por tu pozo mientras estén escapando es baja a menos que seas capaz de manejar el humo y los caminos hábilmente, y tratar de hacer el pozo en la entrada o salida principal aumenta las probabilidades de que te descubran.

Trampas de péndulo; aprovechando árboles o relieves convenientes, el posible golpear duendes con alguna trampa que haya sido preparada para activarse cuando algo pase en su área de efecto. Dado que se debe pensar no solo en el daño, sino también en la precisión, lo más efectivo es usar dos o mas cuerdas con un tronco, calcular las distancias, y usarlo por sorpresa. Las dificultades en cuando a su ubicación, y las oportunidades y eficiencia de uso son similares a las descritas para el pozo.

"Sopraz, madafaka"; nada complejo. Solo quédate en el sitio que consideres que ellos usaran como vía de escape, y elimina con ataques cuerpo a cuerpo a todos los que se acerquen. Si estas al otro lado de una esquina, y aprovechas las sombras y puntos ciegos, podrás acabar con muchos de ellos sin que se den cuenta del peligro hasta que sea demasiado tarde.

Estos son los usos del humo para la lucha contra duendes. Estrategias y planes que involucran el humo hay muchos, pero estos son los más representativos.

PD: aunque no debería hacer falta decirlo, tener siempre un paño húmedo con el que cubrirse la boca y la nariz. Es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

* * *

 _Bueno, tras dos semanas volví recargado._

 _El capítulo 2 del anime pudo parecer más suave que el primero, pero los flashbacks y el método en todas sus acciones eran prácticamente aquello que esperaba con este anime. Un personaje que sin poder alguno, lucha con armas y experiencia contra oponentes débiles pero más que capaces de matar a alguien que no esté preparado._

 _Es por eso que literalmente le di el doble de duración a algo que prácticamente se siente como un subproducto del método anterior. Simplemente me gustan las estrategias que se sienten como si tuviesen historia simplemente por existir._

 _Espero que hayan notado las referencias a ese capítulo 2 que puse aquí. Hice algo similar en el capítulo anterior con la mención de la gasolina, y creo que haré cosas por el estilo con los siguientes capítulos._

 _Y como siempre, dejo los comentarios a su criterio. Sin spoilers, ¿Cómo podría mejorar este fanfiction?_

 _Y nuevamente, ¿esta bien solo decir "duendes" en lugar de "goblins"?_


	3. El mejor poder anti-duendes

_Bueno, no es sorpresa en mi caso de que me tomo mi tiempo para hacer las cosas, y que a menos que algo me llame la atención lo suficiente como para meterme en su mundo mi mente irá por otra cosa, y eso más o menos ocurrió aquí con Goblin Slayer. Aunque cada capítulo me gustó a su manera, la llegada de elfos, enanos y lagartos y sus maneras de luchar desviaban la atención de la estrategia hacia el poder de cada raza. O, dicho de otro modo, no fue muy inmersivo._

 _Sí, tengo otros capítulos hechos para sacar, precisamente sobre armas a distancia y tipos de proyectil, pero carecían de ese toque de "guía parodia" que tenían los primeros capítulos y se sentían casi como manuales serios. Este capítulo por otro lado, logré hacerlo mientras estaba relajado y con ideas que había pensado desde hace rato, por lo que logré hacerlo interesante, o al menos no aburrido._

 _Pero como eso no es algo que se promete, sino que se comprueba, los dejo leer y opinar más tarde quemes pareció._

* * *

Dado que los duendes son pequeños y débiles, uno podría acabar con ellos a mano limpia si quisiera, pero como hay muchos, es casi seguro que, si hay una posibilidad, por pequeña que sea, de que te hieran y maten, el abrumador número de duende en el mundo se encargará de que esa posibilidad se convierta en una estadística. O sea, no tientes a la suerte.

Consigue te un arma adecuada entonces. ¿Ya tienes un arma adecuada? ¿Estas seguro? Eso lo veremos.

Probablemente hayas oído sobre casos de aldeanos o aventureros que atacaron duendes y lograron vencerlos con facilidad, sin sentir emoción ni gloria por ello, y es normal, los duendes no son fuertes físicamente. Su inteligencia, resistencia y fortalezas están a la par con las de un niño de 10 años corriente. Pero esto no significa que sea mejor dejarlos ser. Sólo significa que cualquier cosa que mate criaturas de mayor tamaño será un peso que es mejor pensar seriamente si realmente se necesita.

Palos y piedras pueden romper los huesos de un duende, pero no te servirán contra lo que son trasgos o superiores. Además, el daño que puedas causar con estas dependerá de que tanta velocidad puedas darle al arma, y puede ser algo difícil en espacios cerrados en donde el tamaño puede resultar desventajoso. De todas formas, un palo es fácil de conseguir, y si se le ata una tira de tela o cuerda en un extremo para que sirva como empuñadura, puede ser una muy buena arma siempre y cuando la ahí te con suficiente fuerza, aunque necesitarás de varios golpes para acabar con duendes que no sean pequeños.

Las armas filosas son entonces una opción mejor, pero no por eso hay que emocionarse. Un duende muere rápido contra una espada o cuchillo, así que el tamaño de tu arma debe ser el justo para que te sea fácil cortar. Una espada que requiera mucho esfuerzo para atacar será de hecho un problema para misiones que puedan durar hasta una hora, ya que te agotaras en poco tiempo.

Recuerda, el tamaño no es lo que importa, sino cómo y que tanto lo usas, y va tanto para espadas como lanzas, arcos, hachas, etc.

Si aun así quieres un arma grande, entonces te sugiero cazar otra cosa, y hacerlo en lugares amplios. No sería la primera vez que un aventurero muere por culpa de un intento de compensación fálica.

Pero la razón por la que un arma mediana o pequeña es más útil contra duendes que un arma grande, a pesar de que con el arma grande puedas matar con mayor seguridad, no es por el daño causado ni por el combate a corta distancia en lugares estrechos, sino por un factor más importante.

El número.

Mediante secuestro y violación, un puñado de duendes pueden crear una colonia de varias docenas en cuestión de meses, y aunque se luche de día, mientras estos duermen, siempre habrá duendes vigía que alerten a los demás si observan algún peligro.

Es por eso que su número es un problema. Si entras en un nido de duendes, o intentas defender una aldea de una invasión, debes estar preparado para enfrentar a un gran número de duendes. Incluso un nido pequeño puede tener hasta veinte de estos, así que la mejor arma es aquella que puedas blandir una y otra vez, y que incluso cuando salgas del nido puedas seguir blandiéndola mientras corres y buscas duendes que hayan huido.

La razón por la que esto último es importante será mencionada en otro momento. También se dará una mención extra a los usos de armas más grandes en caso de ser necesarias.

El uso de objetos tales como antorchas o veneno pueden parecer casi innecesarias dado lo fácil que es acabar con un duende, pero tienen sus ventajas.

En lugares oscuros, una antorcha confiable no sólo te dará luz, sino que puedes usarla como palo para golpear, y si la mantienes el suficiente tiempo, provocadas una muerte por quemaduras a un duende con sólo apoyar la punta en su cabeza o torso. Ten cuidado de que la sangre no apagué el fuego o tendrá problemas.

El veneno en las armas puede hacer que incluso un rasguño sea mortal, pudiendo así derrotar a duendes más fuertes y esquivo sin tener que perseguirlos para darles el golpe final. Bastará con sólo hacerles un corte envenenado y luego esperar.

Las armas, aun las de metal, pierden filo y se emitan fácilmente si no se las cuida, e incluso si les das mantenimiento diario, tras cinco o seis cortes cualquier espada se bañará en suficiente sangre y grasa como para perder la mitad de su filo, así que es conveniente llevar algún paño con el cual limpiar la hoja cada vez que te sientas seguro.

Una opción incluso más recomendable que eso, es la de usar las armas de los propios duendes, especialmente si estos llevan lanzas o piedras. Los cuchillos pueden ser lanzados, pues atacarlo con un cuchillo podría ponerte en su rango de ataque. Aun así, si están heridos o inmovilizados, usar sus propias armas es lo más efectivo.

Una nota a tomar en cuenta es que los duendes mejoran su propio armamento y equipo al robarle de aldeas o de los aventureros que mueran, y también les sirven aquellas armas abandonadas por ahí, así que, en el mejor de los casos, aparte de acabar con los duendes es recomendable llevarse las armas, por sencillas que sean, para evitar que alguna familia de duendes cree un nido en ese mismo lugar y obtenga armas gratis. Derribar las entradas del nido, o inutilizado con fuego o agua también son buenas opciones, pero es recomiendo pensar en el impacto al ambiente. Si no queda de otra, hazlo, que es mejor una marca permanente en el ambiente que dejar algo que beneficie a los duendes.

En el peor de los casos, si te matan y no hay compañeros que se lleven tu cuerpo y cosas, los duendes podrían sacar provecho de tus armas y equipo, obteniendo así cosas nuevas, pues ellos no tienen habilidades de forja o artesanía con los cuales crear o arreglar herramientas, y para ellos una espada humana es una espada más útil que cualquier cosa que puedan fabricar.

Dado que los duendes no tienen mucha fuerza, un espadón a dos manos puede serles inútil a la mayoría, pero en manos de un trasgo o superior, un arma así lo volvería insanamente más peligroso. Pero un arma pequeña será útil incluso para duendes más pequeños, lo que les daría mayor posibilidad de supervivencia.

Un equipo de baja calidad puede parecer el punto adecuado, pero es uno de los casos en donde lo barato sale caro, pues requieren de mayores cuidados y mantenimiento para mantenerse letales y sin romperse.

Aún con todo esto dicho, la elección del arma es tuya. Yo ya hice mi trabajo aconsejándolos, así que si algo sale mal no me vengan a llorar acerca de cómo un compañero suyo terminó descuartizado por duendes mientras usaba una espada larga en un ambiente estrecho.

En el capítulo siguiente repasaremos los mejores equipos para defenderte de locos duendes, así que, si te sientes inseguro, espera un poco antes de ir a matar duendes.

Nah, es broma. Si hay duendes, ve a cambiar eso y ve a hacer que no hayan duendes lo antes posible.

* * *

 _Y aquí acaba la guía básica para el uso de armas anti-duende. Espero les haya gustado._

 _Una de las cosas geniales sobre el Goblin Slayer es el cómo él no comete los errores que otros podrían cometer, motivo por el cual el primer capítulo fue tan genial para tanta gente, yo incluido, y la escena en la que no una, sino dos veces la espada chocaba contra los muros entorpeciendo al chico me recordó a los juegos de la saga Souls en los que usar un arma inadecuada te hacía imposible dar un golpe adecuado, por lo que no era el nivel lo importante, sino como te adaptabas al escenario._

 _Las numerosas armas y métodos que se usan para acabar con duendes también son importantes, y aunque pareciera que en este capítulo me agoté ideas para media docena de capítulos, la verdad es que consideré necesario mencionarlo ahora en lugar de después. No creo que haya sido una mala idea._

 _Sea cual sea el caso, dejen sus comentarios sobre cómo les pareció el capítulo o cómo creen que va quedando la guía. No sé cuándo volveré a poner otro capítulo, pero cuando lo haga estaré seguro de que sea digno del resto de capítulos._


End file.
